


將軍與寵妃

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: luminous_yume的生日賀
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 3





	將軍與寵妃

**Author's Note:**

> luminous_yume的生日賀

在這片眾多諸國的土地上，說起西幽人人都會想到：國土肥沃，百姓安生，安居樂業，盛世太平。  
這樣的一個國家，一強盛就是百年，自然周圍有不少小國會想要迎合巴結，不求得到什麼好處也圖個友好，不要被侵略就好了；而在和平的時代裡，日子過久了兵力對於國家來說其實就只是需要準備而不是必備，武官太強反而還會招到忌諱，於是大量的文人當官，同皇帝治理國家，而從軍的人呢，不是偶爾去邊疆守關，就是留在皇城裡，當當侍衛混混日子，混得好的或家境不錯的還可以升個官，圖個清靜的日子。  
就這樣過了很長的一段日子，世代交換，幾年前受到人民喜愛的老皇帝駕崩了，而新上任的皇帝或許是安平的時代過太習慣，每天除了早朝還會上之外，其他的時間裡頭不是鋪張華宴就是在後宮和妃嬪們玩樂，極度懂得享受生活。  
曾有官員上書勸諫過，但下場不是被冠以下犯上的名目挨了板子，就是降了級發配邊疆，久而久之就沒人會想自找麻煩了。  
雖說這樣，但長年江山打下來的基礎畢竟還在，短時間內居然也沒鬧出個什麼敵國攻打還是行刺的事件來。於是乎太平盛世的狀態就這樣又維持了十幾年，不知國內情況的他國每年上貢的物品不減反增；尤其是位於高山另一端的異國，每年都會進貢美人，今年也毫不例外。  
不僅如此，皇帝一聽說了今年還進貢了一個很特別的美人，色心大起，竟然特意任命將軍去親自迎接回國。  
這種荒唐事自然是一下就傳遍朝廷鄉野，但依舊沒人敢說話；於是就這樣，接下本不該由他擔任職務的將軍，此時騎著馬於走山路回西幽的路上，而在他旁邊的是上頭裝飾華麗的馬車，裏頭載著那位美人。  
殤不患自接到這次的人後他就幾乎是馬不停歇的趕路，幾乎是要不眠不休的程度了。不只有身體累，心態上更累的他開始在思考這種事竟然要派將軍出去的白癡皇帝，是不是這次回家就可以開始考慮轉職種田的念頭。  
他沒有形象的打了一個大哈欠也不怕裏頭的人聽到，又斜眼瞥了被銀朱色幕簾蓋上的車窗口，裡頭的人影毫無動靜。  
而殤不患只覺得奇怪，通常別人遠道而來，有的身後跟隨大批人馬，或至少都會帶上幾個侍女，但裡面的人影看來看去就只有一人。  
他在接人時沒有看過，更不知裏頭的是誰，就只能在無聊的路途上猜測可能是哪個被挑上的民女，又或者是哪個貴族之女那類的，其餘的他才懶得去想。  
就當殤不患又開始在想回家種菜或是另尋出路時，倏然地列隊前方傳來一聲：「有山賊！」隨即而來的是馬匹的嘶叫聲，殤不患因為這呼喊而警備了起來，他一手按在腰間的刀上，目光銳利的看了前方狀態，在迅速的判斷下對著前方發號施令，但無奈這群侍衛八成是宮裡犯懶的日子過習慣了，遇上這種事情就嚇得七零八落，叫的叫逃的逃，不遠處的山賊數量又多又兇，不用多久他們隊伍就被打得幾乎剩沒幾人可擋。  
眼見事態逐漸不妙，就算他有自信可以全擋下，車上那位他可沒這個信心可以一起保護，於是殤不患二話不說的就下馬衝到了車門前把門簾一把扯開。  
他看到了裏頭的人衣著華麗，赭紅的大寬袍上繡上一些他也不知道是哪家的花紋，那人的臉給蓋上去的銀白色薄紗遮去不少，殤不患只能隱隱約約的窺探到對方鮮紅的雙眼，大概露出了一臉驚愕的神情。  
但現在他沒時間想這些了，殤不患對著那人吼問道：「你可以跑吧？」話音未落，他抓起對方被紅色襯托得白皙的手腕，直直往樹林裏頭衝去。

也不知跑了多久，殤不患確認後方沒有追兵後才停下，彎著腰喘氣的同時，他心裡想著那群山賊大概該搶的都不剩了，應該也不會浪費力氣追過來。  
這時他才有心思餘力去關心一下被他拖帶出來的人，但殤不患才看了一眼便大驚失色。  
「你是男人？」因為太過驚訝，殤不患沒有半分遲疑修飾的就問出口，而在他面前的人，面紗早已在逃跑過程中就不知何時掉落了，裡頭雖是一張雌雄難辨的面容，但殤不患還不至於眼拙到分不出男性的身形。  
在他面前的很明顯就是名男性，而且還穿著女裝，待著原本要進貢給白癡皇帝「美人」的位子。  
基於他對於皇帝的認知，這種事沒有引起個什麼，再怎樣也會先拿眼前這人出氣，光想到都令殤不患背脊發涼。  
那人沒回答殤不患的問題，他撩起被薄汗打溼的瀏海左顧右盼，問殤不患：「這又是哪呢？」  
「西幽，剩下的我也不清楚。」殤不患簡易的回答道，又問：「你又是誰？」  
「我嗎？」那人被問起時看了眼殤不患，那雙睛目比殤不患見過的胭脂都還要鮮紅，「嗯……大概可以叫稱呼我為雪鳴吧。」  
殤不患聽到了這人的答案和自稱，覺得這人都什麼時候了，還在故意跟他賣傻。  
「我是問，」於是他按著太陽穴忍住煩躁，語氣嚴厲的問他：「你到底是什麼人？原本的人去哪裡了。」  
「啊，」那個自稱是雪鳴的男子恍然大悟，「如果您說的是要進貢給你們國家的人，那的確是在下沒錯……還是現在該自稱臣妾了？」眼前這人雖然語氣言詞沒有任何不妥，但還是讓殤不患覺得像是被暗暗掐了一下。  
不過也不知到後頭到底有沒有追兵，殤不患也只好先帶著人繼續走，一邊說道：「你們那裏的王室是傻了嗎？讓你過來送死做甚？」  
那位雪鳴像早知道他會這麼問，雙手一攤，輕描淡寫得彷佛這不甘自己的事，說道：「那些人自己爭鬥到子嗣稀珍，只好湊合著用囉。」此話一出，即使是殤不患也大概猜出個七八分，身旁這人大概也是個什麼貴族的旁系血脈吧。  
但接著雪鳴又說：「反正對於他們來說，大不了被殺就再找人賠罪便是。」  
殤不患聽完皺了眉頭，神情不悅的問了雪鳴：「有沒有搞錯……這可是你的性命，怎麼聽起來你根本不把它當一回事啊？」  
但這人似乎懂得殤不患在意的點，就越像是故意要激怒殤不患的說著：「本就不被當作一回事的人，隨意的摘取又隨便丟棄，跟浮萍草芥也沒什麼不同。」  
殤不患聽完後先是深呼吸了一口氣，發覺眼前這男人根本就是一肚子壞水，他才不想中計去氣這些；正好此時他們尋覓到了一處天然的石洞，裡頭還有一些乾柴燒剩的痕跡，看起來之前也有先人在此處，石洞的外頭被樹蔭遮住，是個不錯的藏匿地點。  
於是殤不患要求那位貴客去幫忙找點可以起火的燃物，而他自己則是去打了幾隻野兔，天空逐漸轉為夜色，上頭幾顆明星閃耀，在飽餐一頓過後殤不患就準備要睡，他將身上穿著的裝備脫去放在一旁，並且將乾草堆起的那塊位子留給了雪鳴，雙手抱胸的躺在另一邊背對著對方，左思右想的最後才吐出一句：「那麼你現在都到這麼遠的地方了，被丟棄的命就自己撿、今後的日子自己選，這樣不好嗎。」  
他說完很久，沒聽到後頭有任何的動靜，但他直覺對方沒有睡著並有聽見他說了什麼，殤不患閉著眼睛開始沉思，一直到入睡前還在想著，要是明早醒來沒看見人就好了。

不過當殤不患再度睜開眼時，是被馬蹄聲吵醒的。  
腦袋還記得昨天之事的他下意識地先往身後看去，看到雪鳴也醒了，他呆坐乾草堆上神情茫然；殤不患則是提起劍，喝道：「是誰！」  
外頭的馬蹄聲停下了，貌似有人下了馬走到洞穴外頭，殤不患從對方身上的衣物認出這是皇帝身邊的人，肯定是昨天就派人出來尋找了吧，不過他卻一點也高興不起來。  
回程的路上殤不患騎著他們帶來的馬，因為衣著的問題雪鳴只能側坐在他的前方，殤不患聽到後頭的竊竊私語。想必一些人肯定也發現了吧，就算是一開始沒什麼人察覺，但畢竟男人的身形和骨架可騙不了人。  
殤不患心裡想著，一邊分心的瞧了一眼坐在他身前的人，本應是精心紮辨的雪白長髮被昨天那一番波折弄得亂糟糟的，衣物也來不及整理顯得凌亂不堪，哪裡像是要送人的模樣，不過殤不患比起這些，他現在內心在進入城門後非常煩躁，他既不想順白癡皇帝的意，也不想就這樣把人命奉獻上去；而這樣的方法其實也簡單，把人劫走頂多就是被通緝而已，殤不患心裡想著躊躇著、不知不覺就可以看到來迎接的隊伍了……  
皇帝臉色掩不住的喜悅，身後站了數十位貴妃美妾們，殤不患讓雪鳴下來後，對方先是走到了皇帝面前行了大禮。  
「在下凜雪鴉，參見聖上。」  
……嗯？殤不患聽到對方的自稱後疑惑後先是愣了一下。  
然後他聽到了群妾交頭接耳，不時傳出的竊笑聲，她們在發現了對方是個男人後各個露出見獵心喜的神情，似乎準備看好戲了。  
殤不患暫時也管不了，他神色緊張，腦內不停地盤算著要是皇帝勃然大怒的話他接下來要怎麼做才好。  
但皇帝卻只是讓那名為凜雪鴉的人抬起頭來，然後露出了淺笑道：「甚好，今晚就來設宴吧。」  
……欸？這下殤不患更加的一頭霧水了，他想這皇帝該不會還有視力上的缺陷。

慶功宴上，裊裊的絲竹聲從四方傳來，殤不患坐在上賓的位置，姿色姣好的宮女見他酒杯空了又斟上不少。殤不患心情不是很好的一飲而盡，他瞄了眼宴上坐在另一側的、那個才過了一晚上就改自稱叫凜雪鴉的男人，他神態自若的喝酒，一旁還有人服侍；殤不患見過這任皇帝生氣是什麼模樣，會摔東西會大呼小叫，但絕不是現在這種和人開心喝酒的狀態。  
也就是說，這皇帝完全接受了這人了？殤不患內心再度困惑著，他之前並沒有聽聞什麼皇帝豢養男寵傳聞，但他姑且就當作是那人逃過死劫了吧。  
他又一飲而盡，阻止了宮女想要斟酒的動作，他說了要出去後便起身，帶著一壺酒朝外頭走去，遠離了那些絲竹之聲，他漫不經心的往宮裡頭走；回宮後他梳洗過一番，昨夜歷經的塵土泥濘都洗去後他真正感受到夜晚乾燥而涼爽的空氣，殤不患走著走著，路過了假山小橋跟人造的湖畔，月色很美也很好，不過依舊改變不了的是這堪比牢籠的氛圍，他提起從宴會裏頭帶出來的酒壺又灌了自己兩口，粗魯的抹了幾下自己的被酒水濺到的下顎。  
這時殤不患的後頭傳出聲音：「這裡的酒真不錯，將軍不覺得嗎？」  
他沒有回過頭；而凜雪鴉就站在他後頭假山的造景小橋上，露出玩味的笑容說著：「這裡其實不差，感覺住上一陣子也不會膩呢。」  
不為何的，殤不患聽了這種話就覺得煩躁，於是又提起烈酒自己灌了幾口，口氣不是很好的說道：「我是看不出來這種地方有那裡好的，不過也沒人會阻止，從今之後你想住多久就住多久。」  
「但將軍大人可不是這麼想的。」  
「我怎麼想都不關你的事吧。」  
凜雪鴉的步伐很輕，他像是踏著月光般地走到了殤不患面前，不知是不是喝得太多，殤不患竟一時間看得有點出神了。  
「我待過這裡……」殤不患回神時才發現自己說了不該說的，連忙吞下接著要說的話。  
「所以才不希望在這裡耗日子嗎？」凜雪鴉回問，「今天遇上了誰都會這樣說？」  
殤不患思索了下，「遇上誰都會。」  
「將軍大人果然是個老實人呢。」凜雪鴉聽到殤不患的回答笑出了聲，然後指了指他手上的酒壺，殤不患遞給他後凜雪鴉接過便也灌了一口，酒液浸潤上他的淡色的唇，被月光映得光澤。  
然後凜雪鴉掠過了殤不患，拿著他的酒獨自往宮裡深處走去，而殤不患也只好跟上。  
兩人一前一後的走著，他看凜雪鴉又喝不少想起了剛剛在宴會上他似乎也被灌了不少酒，外表看不出來但說不定有點醉了。  
「在下也曾經想過要當將軍。」在這樣的氣氛下凜雪鴉閒不住沉靜的說著，他抬首望了月亮瞇起朱紅色的雙眸，然後像是回想起那時候的回憶，道：「孩提時候許下的願望。」  
殤不患心裡想著看不出來，就當他在說醉話，「然後呢？」  
「然後塞給了四書五經囑咐好好念書。」  
「感覺你們那裏也不怎麼好嘛。」殤不患說的比想的快，說出口才想起會把人送到這裡也的確不是個什麼好地方。  
「或許是吧。」凜雪鴉言語裡帶著那麼身不由己，他輕輕一躍，踩到造景的石頭上居高臨下的看著殤不患，夜晚的微風撩起他細軟的銀絲，殤不患看著以為他會就這樣被月光帶走，但他眼裡的那抹鮮紅深邃的眸子又是如此鮮明。  
殤不患望向那樣的他，不知為何的，他直覺這個人才不會這樣就結束，於是問出他內心一直有的疑問，「你接下來想做什麼？」  
「嗯……」凜雪鴉撥弄了頭髮，反問了殤不患：「那麼你接下來想做什麼呢？如果接下來什麼目標都沒有，那做什麼也只是徒勞無功吧。」  
「目標這種事情，也沒說得想出來吧。」殤不患想都沒想的回道：「如果因此反而執著這種事，才真的是本末倒置了吧。對我來說每年都有時間能像今天多貪幾口酒，也不是挺好的嗎。」說完他喉間發出悶笑，快速的跳到凜雪鴉的身旁奪過那壺酒，一口氣把裏頭剩下的酒水都喝的精光，灼熱感從他的喉間內竄起令殤不患不禁皺了眉。  
「如你所說，」凜雪鴉想了想，露出輕鬆的笑容，「一年後如果還是一樣，那我再去做自己想做的事情吧……到時候將軍大人可要幫忙啊。」  
此話一出殤不患覺得烈酒有些燒到鼻腔了，「我為什麼要幫你這種事。」  
「在下初來乍到，認識的人當然只有您可以幫忙了。」  
「我可沒答應這種事！」或許是後勁衝上來，殤不患喊的聲音大了些，「聽起來就沒半點好事，而且你看起來就一臉會詐胡。」  
「詐胡？」凜雪鴉聽到殤不患沒頭沒尾的說著也不生氣，只覺得這個人醺得厲害而呵呵笑著，「那將軍大人您說說，怎麼樣才可以讓你信任呢？」  
明明不用回答的，可殤不患這時卻認真思考起來凜雪鴉的話，說：「說的好像要銀貨兩訖，如果說信任是這樣可以得取的，那任誰也都可以做到吧。」  
凜雪鴉那時眼神有點沒落，但仍瞇起眼睛笑道，「大將軍所言即是呢。」他舉頭望著天空星河，「那到時候在下可要在自己在想點辦法囉。」  
他這話語氣裡頭充滿了可憐兮兮的味道，一時間讓殤不患的良心受到了譴責，理智上他實在是不想要淌這場渾水，明明知道對方是演戲不該搭理的。  
「一開始就叫你跑了。」他揉揉鼻子，「知道那個白癡是這種性格我也……罷了算了，我只幫你一件事，就一件事。」  
似乎是覺得殤不患太過於好對付，凜雪鴉笑著從跳下假山踩到了草地上，回頭露出看起來天真如少年的笑容說道：「那麼就一言為定囉。」  
殤不患也不知道答應這種事情究竟是福是禍，但他還是應了：「好。」

在那之後他們大概一兩個月都沒再見過面，深宮本來就無法常去，但新進妃子受寵的傳聞早早就傳到了民間；而殤不患沒有召見也沒有事幹的日子裡，無聊時就會在家裡練拳消磨時間，直到他那天收到了得去異地的命令。那時離入冬還有一些日子，於是剩下待在城中的時間殤不患都在負責籌備行軍要準備的東西，時間不知不覺又過去了一大半。  
在某天天氣微涼的時候，殤不患一早就在沒關好的窗邊看到了一只小白鳥，似乎有些冷地拍翅想要飛進來，他一打開窗戶白鳥就跳了進來，一雙紅色的眼睛盯著殤不患歪頭，接著他抬起一隻腳時殤不患才發現他腿上綁著一只，不到一片指甲大小，非常精巧的紙鶴。  
殤不患把紙打開來，裏頭什麼也沒有寫，過了好一會才意識到大概知道這隻貴客大概是誰送來的，他單指輕輕地撫摸了小鳥的頭頂，「你主人也真是刻薄，待會給你一點小米吃。」  
像是回應似的，小白鳥對他啾啾了兩聲。

－

時間過得很快，而在這些日子裏頭，殤不患從四面八方耳聞了不少宮中發生的事，那些八卦時難免不少加油添醋，但總聽到那個人其實混得還不錯，不僅僅是受寵，似乎還壓制了幾個氣勢猖狂的妃子，得到了不少賞賜玩物，夏天水患的時候還提供了治水的辦法，對於他的評價並沒有因為他的身分而有什麼差別待遇。  
春天時的某日，殤不患難得閒暇無事，就換上了粗布，一早便到市井打壺豆漿吃個燒餅，再上街湊湊熱鬧，人往人往間不知不覺就晃了一圈，回到宅子時看見有白鳥停在樹梢上，對他啾啾的叫著。  
殤不患把燒餅上的芝麻分給了小白鳥，看著小白鳥低首啄起芝麻粒吃的不亦樂乎，殤不患依稀記得這並不是附近的鳥類，也不知是那人派來報平安的，還單純只是貪吃，看著自己有好的就湊上來而已。  
而那隻白鳥居然就這樣在殤不患這裡賴了下來，從剛開始每早在窗邊叫醒他，到後來殤不患乾脆都不關緊窗戶，讓牠可以進來待在自己的屋內。  
殤不患就這樣在異地一直待到了隔年，在那些時間裡他一樣是每天一成不變的生活，在在這種太平日子裡，路見不平的次數反倒比帶兵策畫還多了些。  
等到殤不患收到指令，差不多該回去的時候，也已經要入冬了。  
他原本想要放走白鳥，但看那隻小鳥似乎賴上他的模樣，只好幫他買個籠子打算一起帶回去。他們走了幾週，回到了熟悉的城裡，一年不見了似乎也沒有哪裡什麼不一樣。  
那個瞬間，殤不患很突然的、覺得這樣的日子是該結束了。

－

在一樣熱鬧的宴席上，殤不患看見了衣著華麗奢靡的凜雪鴉，對方也瞧見他了，只見凜雪鴉舉起他一旁的酒杯，用唇語說著：「好久不見。」然後一飲而盡，不久後便藉故酒醉而先行離場，不許人跟的出去外面透透氣。  
這次換殤不患跟上了。

即將入冬的晚上，外頭氣溫很低還飄著綿雨，殤不患呼氣的時候都可以看到白霧，他走了一會兒，終於在一樣的地點，遇到了早就在那裏等待他的凜雪鴉，只是和去年不同的是今天沒有月亮，讓凜雪鴉身上黯淡了不少，他手上提著燈，火光讓附上雪髮上的細珠如星辰閃耀。  
「這次不帶酒了？」  
也許是喝過酒，凜雪鴉聲音懶懶的問起，殤不患才發現自己急著出來，連個燈還是什麼的都沒有帶上，不過他覺得就這樣算了，想先問他個什麼，卻又不知道如何開口，只好也說句：「好久不見。」  
凜雪鴉看著他模樣，露出殤不患看過的淺笑說著：「想必將軍也聽了我不少的事？」  
「有是有，看來你過來也不算太差嘛。」然後殤不患說：「不過將軍還是省了，過些日子我就不是了。」  
此話一出，凜雪鴉愣了一下，殤不患看著對方聳了聳肩：「果然我還是不適合這種職務，也不屬於這裡。」  
凜雪鴉想了一會，然後說道：「下決定的速度真是快呢。」  
「不好嗎？」殤不患回應著，朝凜雪鴉走進了些，覺得不知道怎麼開口而眼神飄向其他地方的說著，「那你呢……你還需要幫忙嗎？」

凜雪鴉聽到這句話的時候微微稱撐大了眼，原本以為對方早老就忘了這件事的他，沒想到殤不患會在這種時候提起，像是怕自己笑出來的，他咬了咬嘴唇忍住，「這樣說是，對在下有信任了嗎？」  
「沒有。」殤不患果斷說道，「不過這是我答應過你的。」  
「真是個信守承諾的人啊。」  
雨開始變大了，凜雪鴉站了起來，他身上披著的外衣被封掀開一小角，他欲往回走，經過殤不患的時候，他轉頭看了眼殤不患，「既然大人都這樣提起了，那這幾天容在下想一下吧。」  
殤不患笑了下，心裡想著這人真是有恃無恐，明明兩人之間沒有任何的利益交換，甚至還有可能害自己涉險，殤不患什麼時候想要毀約都是可以的，但凜雪鴉卻好似不害怕，不會出多餘要求的就這麼信了他。  
對於這樣的信任殤不患實在無法丟下不管，他心裡想著凜雪鴉會不會是早算到了這點，才如此行之。  
他打了一個哆嗦，此時有點後悔沒帶酒出來。

－

凜雪鴉死了。  
聽到消息的時候殤不患楞楞的，以為對方在開玩笑。  
但那幾名文官神情嚴肅，說著疑似是被長期下毒，昨夜突然暴斃才知道的，皇帝因此震怒到還殺了幾個太醫洩恨。  
後來殤不患就什麼也沒聽見了，他覺得有點耳鳴，眼前的景象卻很清楚，那幾個文官愁眉苦臉的，看臉色報事的他們估計是在愁這幾天是不是該告假吧。  
而殤不患離開了之後意外的平靜，呼吸也很正常，畢竟也是才見過兩次的人，連個好友都稱不上，悲痛欲絕、肝腸寸斷什麼的，還沒有殤不患在路邊看到乞兒時不忍。  
但就是覺得，好像哪裡空了一塊。  
這下也沒有什麼牽掛了，他內心盤算著什麼時候該出發。但卻有一塊說不上來的沉甸，他走在離開城門的路上，想著回去前去幫那隻小鳥買點好的飼料吧。

他買了很多很多的鳥食，還多帶了一份糕點回去。  
殤不患府邸的人很少，正常人家走進門都是奴婢僕人會進來迎接的，但迎接他的則是一顆種植很久的龍眼樹，和在掃著落葉的家僕。  
家僕一看見他，就行了一個禮，告訴殤不患有客人來訪。  
「客人？」殤不患揚起眉，平時會來找他的頂多也就只有好友，但如果是認識的人，家僕應該會一起告知他才對，「沒有說他是誰嗎？」  
「他說您過去便知了。」對方說完，順便和殤不患說對方在哪裡等待。  
殤不患就這樣提著手上東西漫步往接待室的方向過去，不過人還沒有走到，他先是在旁邊的庭園裡忽見一抹熟悉的身影。  
殤不患差點以為自己大白天就見鬼了。  
那邊有個穿著藍色外衣的身影就站在那裏，他抬起了手，指頭上站著殤不患從遠方一起帶回來的小鳥，那隻小鳥頑皮的湊過去咬對方垂落在胸前的髮，而大部分的長髮都被束在了腦後，遠遠的看第一眼是一抹白銀的顏色。  
凜雪鴉就隻身站在那裏，午後的陽光落在他身上，身形輪廓很透明，像是轉眼就會消失似的。  
殤不患還沒反應過來，人就已經走過去了，「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
凜雪鴉聞聲轉頭，或許是陽光的關係，他臉上的表情也很溫和，「要打聽到你府邸不難。」  
「你不是……」  
「當然只是服藥睡著了。」凜雪鴉輕描淡寫的說出他詐死的這個真相，殤不患覺得早上落下的那一塊也沒了。  
手上的小鳥很親暱的在他身上磨蹭幾下，又撲了幾下翅膀，「在下倒是沒想到牠會在這裡。」  
「這是你的？」  
「是啊，原來喜歡上殤大人這裡了，是吃食太好嗎？」凜雪鴉嘴裡唸著，卻沒幾分抱怨的意思，小鳥像是聽懂了他說的話，撲翅飛到了殤不患的肩頭上啾啾的叫了幾聲。

既然知道凜雪鴉只是詐死，人也好好的，殤不患就不過問他是怎麼從宮裡跑出來的，直接問：「那你接下來怎麼打算？」  
凜雪鴉撥了一下他額前的碎髮，道：「嗯……無論怎麼說，還是先離開這裡吧。」  
「有方向嗎？」殤不患伸出手逗弄了幾下小鳥，漫不經心的問著。  
「殤大人難道是，打算讓一個人生地不熟的外地人上路嗎？」凜雪鴉擺了擺手，演出一臉被始亂終棄的神情。  
如果是平常，殤不患一定會覺得這人很煩，只想要快點離的越遠越好。但或許是，也有幾面之緣吧。  
「那只到出了城，剩下你自己看著辦。」他說著，語氣卻不像這麼一回事。  
凜雪鴉露出淺笑，靠到殤不患的身邊說道：「那麼在下路上的盤纏也要麻煩大人囉。」  
「你連這個也要麻煩我！」  
「在下算是逃出來的，身上什麼東西都沒帶也算合情合理的吧。您手上的糕點看起來真不錯。」  
「你在宮裡什麼好吃的沒有還來跟我搶，真是……」  
小白鳥就這樣一直停留再殤不患的肩頭上，跟著往屋子裡面走去而移動著，就著溫暖宜人的陽光和兩人的拌嘴開始打起了盹。


End file.
